


Eat Water!

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, December 7: gun, offend, adorable
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Eat Water!

To get rid of the demon that they couldn’t get near and not harm the adorable little girl, it possessed all they needed holly water and few words in Latin. Lydia learned Latin. Stiles bought a dozen water guns.

“I know your secret.” The demon girl squealed. “Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree..K..I…S..” The demon sang.

“Eat water!” Stiles yelled.

They soaked the girl.

Lydia chanted.

The demon laughed.

Then turned to smoke, leaving the little girl dripping wet and looking offended.

“I can’t believe that worked!”

Derek smiled proudly at his boyfriend. For once, no one got hurt.


End file.
